The present invention pertains generally to traffic warning devices which are temporarily set out on the surface of a road to warn approaching vehicular or pedestrian traffic of an obstruction, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for deploying the traffic warning devices.
It is common practice for law enforcement officers to carry highway flares and or orange traffic cones in their police vehicles, typically sedans and motorcycles. The trunk of the sedan is used to store and transport both the flares and the cones, however the limited cargo space of motorcycle saddle bags can only accommodate the flares. Slow burning red pyrotechnic highway flares are recognized internationally as an established means for law enforcement officers to guide or direct motor vehicles, bicycles, pedestrians, and aircraft. However, these devices have numerous disadvantages. To wit: they have a limited shelf life; they are susceptible to moisture damage; they are highly flammable and therefore can cause accidental burns; they emit noxious fumes and smoke into the environment; they can ignite oil, gasoline, or even vegetation at the site of an accident; once lit, they are difficult to extinguish; they have a short life and can therefore burn out when they are still needed; and, they can be used by unlawful parties to start fires.
In view of the aforementioned disadvantages, other types of traffic warning devices have been developed. One of these comprises an elongated traffic warning device having reflectors, a bright light for night, and bright colors for day, which is placed on the surface of a road to warn approaching motorists of an anomalous traffic situation. The traffic warning devices are deployed in a manner similar to flares, however they avoid the numerous flare shortcomings. The present invention is directed toward the storage, transportation, and rapid deployment of this type of traffic warning device.
The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for storing, transporting, and rapidly deploying traffic warning devices. A container is combined with a plurality of traffic warning device to comprise a traffic warning system, wherein the traffic warning devices may be rapidly deployed upon the surface of a road at the site of a traffic anomaly to warn vehicular and pedestrian traffic. Reflective material and a bright color are disposed upon the container to provide enhanced visibility and officer safety.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, a method and apparatus for deploying traffic warning devices, includes loading a plurality of traffic warning devices into a container through a loading port. The traffic warning devices remain stored in the container until they are needed to warn approaching vehicular or pedestrian traffic of an obstruction in a road, such as an accident. At that time, an officer causes the traffic warning devices to be sequentially dispensed from the container""s deployment port and deposited in spaced arrangement upon the surface of the road.
In accordance with an important aspect of the invention, the deployment port has a retaining mechanism which inhibits the exit of the traffic warning device.
In accordance with an important feature of the invention, the dispensing operation includes rapidly moving the container downward to overcome the retaining mechanism and extricating a traffic warning device through the deployment port.
In accordance with another important aspect of the invention, the container has a top section connected to a bottom section by one or more middle sections.